


manhattan

by mmaximilian (orphan_account)



Series: Smutday [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mmaximilian
Summary: tony fucks peter on a window over manhattan
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Smutday [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758193
Kudos: 113





	manhattan

**Author's Note:**

> yep thats it :s hope u likey :>

Peter moaned, throwing his head back in bliss. Tony’s thick cock was buried deep inside of Peter’s tight body. It made the younger man feel impossibly full, filled to the brim with Tony’s dick.

Tony held Peter up against the glass window that overlooked Manhattan. The glass was cool against Peter’s back, but he couldn’t be bothered to care. 

"Fuck me harder, Mr. Stark!" Peter cried.

Tony mercilessly attacked Peter's prostate with his dick. Peter tangled one hand in the older man’s messy brown hair, tugging on it. His hips rolled downward, desperate to get as much of Tony’s cock in him as possible.

Tony laughed, breathless, "Yeah? You like that, huh, don’t you babe?"

“Yes!  _ Yes _ ! Please!”

Tony groaned, he rolled his hips. His dick kept rubbing against Peter’s slut button, making the younger boy feral for his cock. 

Peter's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as Tony snapped his hips harshly. The movement sent electric pleasure coursing through Peter’s veins, it made him feel like he was burning alive. His face was flush with the drunken pleasure of being fucked on Tony’s perfect dick.

"Oh my God!  _ Fuck _ ! Mr. Stark, please!" Peter moaned.

His head fell backward, he let out a pleasured cry. His eyes screwed shut as Tony's cock dragged along his sensitive insides, making him feel raw with ecstasy. His body was tense with need. There was a lust-fueled fog that fell over the room, making them both desperate for one another.

Peter's hips rolled down in a desperate attempt to meet Tony's dick.

Tony groaned, "You feel so good for me, love."

Peter whined, the pleasure building up into a tight coil at the bottom of his stomach. He felt unmistakably hot, every touch setting his sensitive body ablaze with pleasure. The tightness in his abdomen hurt in the most perfect way, and every thrust of Tony’s hips sent Peter’s mind reeling. 

It felt so good. Too good. Blindingly, overwhelmingly, impossibly good. 

Peter came hard, every muscle in his lithe body tensing from the overwhelming pressure. His nails dug into Tony’s broad shoulders, the pleasure making him dizzy. He couldn’t help the loud cry that left his plush lips.

Tony fucked through Peter’s orgasm - pushing the poor boy past his limits - as he chased his own blissful end.

Tony brutally thrust into Peter, his cum filling his lover to the brim.

Peter mewled, breathless in Tony’s hold, “Mr. Stark.”

“Mm?” Tony said, also fucked out.

“M’tired,” Peter murmured into Tony’s shoulder.

Tony smiled, “I know baby, I know.”


End file.
